


Today is the Day

by RyanK1415



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanK1415/pseuds/RyanK1415
Summary: This is my valentines day post and its a one shot. Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn, Barry Allen/Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Today is the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my valentines day post and its a one shot. Hope you enjoy it.

“Hey Bar are you ready for our date?” Tommy asks.

“I’m as ready as I can be.” Barry sighs coming out of the walk-in closet.

Tommy getting his keys from the island and going to the car Barry following behind. it was a quite ride to the restaurant. 

Walking up to the front entrance and tommy tells the person on the desk the name on the reservation. They are shortly seated with menus.

“So, what are you going to get Barry?” Tommy smiles.

“I don’t know maybe the lasagne it sounds nice. What about you?”

“I was thinking of getting the Steak I haven’t had it in a while so it would be great.”

Within a few moments the waitress is back. “Hey guys what can get you too?” she responds happily looking to Tommy for him to start the order.

“I would like the steak and may I get water with that please.” Tommy asks confidently.

Writing that down on her note pad she turns to Barry. “What about you?”

“Um can I please have the lasagne?”

“Yes, what about a drink?”

“Water would be fine too thanks.” Barry says.

“That will be coming right up.” The waitress smiles. “Also, can I say you guys are the cutest couple.”  
“Thank you so much,” Tommy says smiling.

Barry abruptly stands up and knocks the chair over drawing attention to their table, “I’m so sorry I can’t do this Barry says picking up the chair and says sorry to the waitress again. “Tommy, I’m going to the car.” Tommy hands him the keys with a worried expression.

After Barry leaves the restraint the waitress turns to Tommy. “I’m so sorry if I said anything to upset your partner.”

Tommy smiles at the girl and says, “Don’t worry about it it’s not your fault.” Taking out his wallet he hands the girl a hundred-dollar bill and says “Thanks for serving us.”

Before the waitress could register that was happening, Tommy was running after his husband.

After a couple of moments Tommy Catches up with him, “Barry what happened in there?” Tommy asks concerned.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Barry responds harshly.

“Ok I won’t push,” Putting his hands up in surrender, “But I won’t drive you home until you give me a hug.”

Sighing then walking over to Tommy, Barry wraps his arms around his husband.

The taller rubbing his back for a moment then kissing the speedster’s head. “How about we get Big Belly Burger then eat it at home.

Barry nods in response and says while pulling away, “That sounds good to me.”

They get into the car and Tommy drives them both to Big Belly Burger ordering enough food for himself and his speedster.

“Um can we eat in the car?” Barry asks awkwardly.

“Of course, we can but you have to tell me why?” Tommy asks while turning into the carpark.

“I don’t want eat in the restaurants and I don’t want to eat it because it won’t feel good not tonight anyway.” Barry says trailing off.

Understanding what his husband means he doesn’t say anything while turning into the parking space. When the car is fully stopped Barry starts unpacking the food handing Tommy’s burger and fries to him and taking out his own in the process.

Tommy takes the food out of the wrapper and takes a bite. “Hmmm this is amazing. Way better than a steak.” After a moment of thinking it over “Well for tonight its perfect.”

Barry nods in response while eating all of his food.

The pair eats their food in comfortable silence until Barry breaks it. “I’m sorry for running out of the restaurant like that.”

“Bar, don’t worry your pretty head about it, I’ll be honest I didn’t really want to go out and make a big fuss about it. I just wanted to spend the day in bed with you cuddling and watching movies. And then order food in. But Thea convinced me that going out would be the best idea since its our first valentines as a married couple.

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his wedding day and how happy he was Barry responds. “I think that would have been better for the both of us rather than forcing ourselves into doing it especially since it’s the first time because Iris convinced me it was a good idea too.”

“I agree.”

“It might not seem like it but I’m happy we stopped here for a bit.”

“I am too Bar.” Tommy says taking his hand and looking into his eyes. “I love you Barry.”

“I love you too.”

Tommy leans in and kisses Barry and when he pulls back from the kiss, he starts the car and drives them both home.

Getting in the door Barry turns to Tommy “Want to watch a movie with me in bed?”

“Yeah, we can watch Oliver’s favourite movie?" Tommy says after a moment of silent thought.

Barry’s breath hitches and says brokenly “Yeah it will be like he is here.”

The pair go to their room and change and get into bed. Tommy puts on the movie.

“I don’t get why Oliver liked this movie so much,” Barry says as the movie starts. 

“He would reply with why do you love your musicals so much if he was here.”

The movie plays out when its at the scene where jack is dying Barry turns and cuddles more into his husband’s chest.

Tommy pauses the movie looking down at Barry knowing what’s up with him, “Its ok Bar leave it all out.” 

“I just miss him so much Tommy. I he’s gone and he can’t come back. Barry crying into his husband’s chest.”

“It’s just not fair. We all just got married to each other and then he has to go sacrificing himself for the world,” Barry weeps.

“I know Bar, I miss him too.” Tommy says rubbing Barry’s shoulder while the younger cries. Heartbroken at the words of his dead husband and seeing his other husband so upset.

After a few more minutes of crying Barry falls asleep. Tommy kisses his hair and lets a few tears out longing for his partner and best friend. Falling to sleep too holding Barry tightly comforting him that he still had Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it to sad? haha because thats kinda what I was going for.


End file.
